This invention relates to an improved locking system for containers, in particular, for storage containers.
Although the prior art shows locking systems for containers, none are believed to illustrate the type of device disclosed and claimed.
Storage containers referred to in the present specification are generally large, walk in boxes similar in size to semi-trailer trucks. The containers can be stacked and shipped by rail and by ship easily. In addition, such containers are used as storage devices by end users.
With any such container, maintaining security for the contents is a prime concern. Because such containers are often left unattended, they become targets for thieves and other criminals. Thus, the manufacturers and users of such containers continue to seek and develop better security techniques while the criminal element continues to develop methods for attacking and circumventing those security measures.
Various types of locking systems have been described in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,258 entitled xe2x80x9cPadlock Protectorxe2x80x9d which issued on Nov. 16, 1993 owned by assignee of the present invention discloses a security device which consists of an exterior mounted housing for a latch bar which defines a recess. The recess provides access to an aperture in the bar by a circular shackle of a disk shaped padlock. This device operates in much the same fashion as the present invention. However, it is also believed to be less effective because of its exterior mounting and structure allow some access to the locking mechanism and the shaft by drills and hammer devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,700 entitled xe2x80x9cLatch and Lock for Trailer Doorsxe2x80x9d which issued on Apr. 23, 1996 to Kennedy, Jr., and owned by assignee of the present invention, discloses a concealed latch with an arm attached to a pivot operatively connected to a pair of locking bars.
None of the known prior art disclose the device set forth herein.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved locking system for storage containers which provides additional security therefore.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds and the features of novelty which characterize this invention will be pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this specification.